The Anatomy of An Angry Bird
by OhHaiDidn'tSeeYouThere
Summary: After Red loses two of his closest friends, he is determined to get the eggs back to the birds, however, he is going to do it a little differently than it has been done before.


Chapter I

As the slingshot pulled backwards, Red saw his best friend slowly wander over towards it. He was a yellow bird, a canary, and he was needed to smash through the massive amounts of the wood in the structure that the damned green pigs had constructed. "Goodbye, you were always my best friend, and I hope you know that." Said Red, as a tear slowly rolled down his face. "I know, and you were always my best friend too, I'm sad that I have to go now, but it is for the eggs, those damned pigs will not eat the poor unborn babies, we must fight for them, I hope that we will meet again sometime, in heaven..." Said Yellow, as he leaped into the air. He landed on the hard leather in the middle of the length of rubber connected to the massive wooden slingshot. One black bomber bird and one white bird with an egg in her stomach bit down hard on the rough leather. They hopped back and pulled with as much strength as they could. It was hard for the white bird to pull very hard, she was in a lot of pain and needed to get that egg out of her. It was safe to launch this kind of egg, it was only yolk and whites, no baby. "Goodbye, Red." Said Yellow, with tears streaming down his face.

The birds biting down on the slingshot opened their beaks and the rubber propelled forward. Yellow was launched into the air, his black hair waving crazily behind him. He let out a loud caw, and zoomed forward at an even greater pace. The motion gave a loud "whoosh" sound that filled the air. He made impact with a long piece of thin wood on the pigs' tower, and smashed right through the centre of it. The speedy bird bashed through two more bits of timber, just before hitting a large chunk of stone, and leaving a small crack in the middle of it.

"Alright, We've got some stone, time to bring in the big guns, Red Senior, you're up next!" ordered General Boomerang. He was one of the green birds, and his special ability is being able to send himself backwards whilst in the air, much like a boomerang, hence the name. As for Red Senior, he was a large red bird, in fact, he was the same species as Red, except much older. Red Senior stepped forward. No, not my brother! Anyone but him! "General Boomerang! You can't send in my brother, you just can't!" I yelled. Boomerang directed his attention towards me. "Sorry about your brother Red, but there are no substitutions, your brother is best for the job right now." He said, keeping a straight, determined face. "No, you can't take my big brother!" Red pleaded. "I have to, Red. Your brother was scheduled next, and he has to be launched next!" He said sternly. Red sobbed and hopped over to Red Senior. "I'll miss you, little brother..." Whispered Red Senior in his deep and throaty voice. A tear rolled down his big maroon face. Red bursted into tears. "I'll never forget you, brother!" Shouted Red.

Red Senior turned away from his brother and wandered towards the big slingshot. Seeing as he was so big, he needed some help getting into the slingshot. The black bird that was helping pull back the rubber band went behind and gave him an upward nudge. It was enough to help Red Senior get onto the slingshot. The black bomber bird and the white egger bit down hard on the leather section of the slingshot and hobbled back a bit. They needed more help to launch someone of such large mass. And orange bird and a trio of three blue bird hopped over to help. They all bit down and pulled as hard as they could. When they felt that the rubber was stretched enough, the birds opened their beaks. The big rubber band, as well as the massive red bird on it propelled forward. Red Senior arced through the air. The heavy bird smashed through the stone, just as planned. Red looked away and continued sobbing. The birds had finally managed to smash through the last barrier, and into a room full of the green pigs. There were two small pigs and one slightly bigger one with a messy brown moustache in the room at the time. The two small pigs were crushed against a large stone chunk on the wall. Red Senior had left a big crack in the back part. It was covered in insides and bloody green flesh. The moustached pig stumbled out of the room past Red Senior. He was obviously near death. Half of his dark green skin had been torn off of his body. He had two black eyes and his nose was severely dislocated and had a huge rip in it. He let out a loud squeal of pain. As he stumbled around the structure, he span past the corpse of Red's best friend, Yellow, and dangerously close to the edge of the building. Not knowing where he was going, he took another step forward. The clueless pig wandered off the edge and fell to the bottom. He hit his head on the soil and green grass at the bottom of it. His skull split open instantly. The small pink brains drifted out of his head on a pool of his own blood. "Nasty. I think we are clear to go to the next building now. We will be going to the next structure soon so be ready." Ordered General Boomerang.

Red's girlfriend, Bonnie, hopped over to Red. "Sorry about your losses." She said in her sweet voice, trying to calm him down. Bonnie was also a red bird. She had styled eyelashes, light pink blush, and a big yellow bow that she wore in the feathers at the top of her head. "It's only a matter of time before we die as well." Mentioned Red. Bonnie sighed. "I know. Please don't talk about it." She said, trying to hold back tears. "I have already lost two of my closest friends, I'm not going to lose you, or die for that matter!" Red proclaimed. Bonnie stopped sobbing and looked at him. "How are you going to do that? The only chance of surviving is if you are scheduled near the end and the towers were already destroyed. We are scheduled pretty soon, Red!" Said Bonnie in disbelief of Red's statement.

Red pondered for a few seconds. "Bear with me on this, it may sound crazy, but it might just work." He mentioned. Bonnie looked confused, but at the same time, she wanted to know more about Red's scheme. "Let's go to the next tower ourselves and kill them with weapons instead of having to smash ourselves into the actual tower." Explained Red. Bonnie looked surprised. She thought for a while. "Sure, why not. We're going to die anyway, might as well try and survive." She replied. Red grinned.

"We need weapons though." Said Bonnie, looking around in hopes of finding some. Red started searching for some weapons as well. After a few minutes of searching around, they came across some birds with baseball bats and pistols. They must have been patrolling the area for pigs. Red approached a group of blue birds. One was gripping a baseball bat in his jaw, whilst the other two were using pistols. Birds have to use their mouths to grip things, seeing as they had no claws, or even wings. The one holding the baseball bat opened his mouth and dropped the weapon onto the ground. "Can I help you?" He said in a French accent. "Yeah, we are going to scout for the green pigs, where are the weapons?" Replied Red. One of the other blue birds in the gang dropped his pistol. "G'day! The weapons are over in that ripper of a crate over there, mate!" He said energetically in an Australian accent. Bonnie and Red turned over and saw a large crate full of weapons. Rifles, bats, knives, and lots of other weaponry. "Thanks!" Shouted Bonnie, as she and Red dashed over to the wooden storage crate. "No worries!" Replied the Australian bird. The two red birds didn't hear the other bird in the gang but they could only assume he was also from a different nationality. Red clamped his beak around the grip of a kukri and pulled it out. Bonnie leaned in and bit the handle of one of the pistols similar to the ones the blue birds were using and reached back out. Red and Bonnie looked at each other and nodded. The two birds ran off down the hill and towards the other building that the pigs had created. Both Red and Bonnie knew that the odds were against them, but still, they had to try.


End file.
